


How To Extort Your Elders

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen, Humor, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Main character decides to name her pet Sabali "Kero Junior". Kero is not amused.A crackfic which pokes fun at game mechanics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of the dialogue is quoted directly from the game.

~ How To Extort Your Elders ~

"Did you hatch your companion?" Kero asked, when the human girl returned from the pocket dimension contained in the Companion Menu Screen.

"Yes," the protagonist replied.

"Do you like it?" he asked, smiling.

Although saying 'no' was one of the apparent choices, somehow the girl could tell that was not what the unicorn man wanted to hear.

"Yes," she said again.

"That's good to hear! And did you give your new companion a name?"

"Yep!" she chirped happily. "I named him Kero Junior!"

"Oh, that's a good..." he trailed off as what she'd said really sunk in. "Wait, what?! You can't name your companion after me!"

"But he's a baby unicorn, and you're a unicorn... so of course I called him Kero Junior!"

"It's not a unicorn; it's a Sabali! They're two different things. And I'm not its father, so you can't name it after me like that!"

"But I already named it. I can't rename it without a hundred Gold Coins."

"... please change it."

"I have zero Gold Coins."

"You can use the money exchanging service at the bank to turn your money from your original world into Gold Coins. It's the last button on the menu screen."

"... I have zero money from my world, either."

"..."

"Is there a way to exchange my Maana for Gold Coins?"

"No."

"So... you're SOL on that name change, buddy."

Kero facepalmed. Then with a heavy sigh, he said, "Fine. I will give you one hundred Gold Coins, on the condition that you change your companion's name immediately!"

"... make it 180, and we have a deal."

"You are going to extort me for extra gold when I'm being generous enough to give you the hundred coins!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who wants me to change my pet's name anyway, when I don't want to change it... and also there's this sweet cloak in the shop that costs eighty Gold Coins..."

~end~


End file.
